Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A parallel optical transceiver may use a mechanically transferable (MT) ferrule or a mechanically transferable push-on (MTP) connector to couple light from the optical transceiver into an optical fiber bundle. Guide pins may usually be included in a supporting structure of a lens frame to maintain rigidity and mechanical accuracy of the guide pins.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disavantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.